


you were made for more than this

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: maybe she’d been good at hiding things from everyone else, but they were too alike, and he could read her without a single bit of trouble. — emma/killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 9





	you were made for more than this

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** everyone is back in FTL and everyone is all 'oooh ahhh Princess Emma about to break like a china doll oooh ahhh' but Killian is, um. Killian.

It was hilarious watching the transformation; Emma going from broken orphan to beloved princess was just too good a thing to ignore

What made it all the more better for Killian was the fact that people were so quick to forget the fact that this princess they were fawning over was their sheriff. Their protector back in Storybrooke. The woman had flat out knocked him out a few months back but they were treating her like this delicate little flower and all he could do was laugh.

He would have laughed in her face and teased her about it had the king and queen allowed him into the castle, but it seemed as though they were constantly trying to keep him from seeing their daughter. And though normally he could slip in without a hitch, it seemed they’d taken some magical precautions to ensure the pirate stayed out of their home. It wasn’t until one night that he’d managed to stumble upon her trying to sneak out of the castle unseen.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” he asked, coming up beside her, a smirk on his lips, “Not taking to well to the fairytale life, princess?”

“Oh God, don’t call me that.” Emma groaned, something that surprised him, considering she usually tried her best to make sure he knew she didn’t like having him around.

“Rough day?” he asked sincerely, earning a curious glance from her as she nodded.

“Rough day. Rough week… Rough… How long have we been here, exactly?” she asked, brows furrowing as she tried to remember, making Killian smile.

“I knew you weren’t made for this kind of life.” he told her, reaching out to brush a few strands of blonde hair from her face; most of it was held up in place, but a few curls hung around her pretty face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma asked, sounding offended as she smacked his hand away, but Killian couldn’t help chuckling.

“I mean no harm by it,” he started, a small smirk on his lips, “But is this really a life you could see yourself living, Swan? Being catered to all day everyday is something anyone would want, yes, but I can’t see you letting people treat you like some fragile little thing. Can’t see you tolerating it. You’re a princess by blood, yes, but in here,” he tapped his index finger over the spot where his heart was beating a little more rapidly than normal, “Oh, in here you’ll never be just another princess. You’ve been through too much to let yourself fall into that particular lifestyle.”

He kept his eyes on her, carefully watching the conflict that skittered across her face with a sense of satisfaction; he’d been entirely serious when he’d called her an open book on that beanstalk. Maybe she’d been good at hiding things from everyone else, but they were too alike, and he could read her without a single bit of trouble.

“You… You don’t know what you’re talking about.” she finally breathed, “I can do this. For Dav- For my parents, for Henry, I will do this.”

Killian sighed, shaking his head, “I don’t see the need for this. Your family shouldn’t have a problem with you being you. If they do, they don’t deserve your effort.”

Emma looked livid, “And what makes you think you know me?”

In a second he hand his arm snaked around her, drawing her in so he could breathe into her ear, “You’re made for more than this, Swan. You’re not some delicate little flower; I’ve told you once you’d make a hell of a pirate, and I wasn’t lying. Forget all of this, come away with me.”

The words left his lips before he could stop them, but he could not, for the life of him, bring himself to regret them. Not even as she tensed in his arms and shoved him away, eyes burning with an onslaught of emotions.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Leave them? After all we had to go through to actually be a family again?” she was only a little ways away from shouting him, but he could see in the way her lip trembled, in the way she started wringing her hands together, in her eyes that she wanted to accept his offer.

“Princess!” The two of them swiveled their heads towards the entrance of the castle, catching sight of one of the dwarves walking over to them. Killian remembered him as Grumpy, “Is he bothering you?”

“Hardly.” Killian muttered with a roll of his eyes, taking a few steps back and making an exaggerated bow as he locked gazes with Emma, “But I’ll leave the princess be, since she can’t be bothered with hearing the truth.”

The dwarves eyes were burning holes into his shoulder as he turned, ready to walk away, but last minute he remembered something and stopped. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled something out and walked over to her, putting it into her hands and looking her in the eyes, “But if you do change your mind, you’ll know where to find me.”

With those words, he turned and walked away, leaving her with her thoughts and a gold compass in her hands; ‘ _It’s time to return home, I think._ ’ he thought to himself, ‘ _Time to return to Neverland._ ’

**end.**


End file.
